ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88 Meets Black Panther
IG-88 Meets Black Panther is the fourty-eighth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the eighteenth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Cinematic Universe to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Google Drive in the future. PLOT Centuries ago, a meteorite of vibranium landed in the heart of Africa. Five tribes warred over the alien metal, until one warrior discovered the "heart-shaped herb"—a plant affected by the vibranium—which when ingested, gave him superhuman strength and reflexes. With these new abilities, he became the first "Black Panther," and united the five tribes to found the nation of Wakanda. Using vibranium, the Wakandans developed highly advanced technology, but shut themselves off from the rest of the world, posing as a Third World country. In 1992, while on undercover assignment in the United States, Wakandan Prince N'Jobu comes to believe that Wakanda's isolationist policies have done more harm than good, and vows to share its technology with people of African descent around the world so they can rise up and conquer their oppressors. He provides information about Wakanda to arms dealer Ulysses Klaue, who subsequently attacks the country with Cinder and together, they steal a cache of vibranium. Acting on information provided by his spy Zuri, N'Jobu's brother, T'Chaka—king of Wakanda and the current Black Panther—reluctantly kill N'Jobu to stop his plans, but Cinder escapes in time before getting killed as well. To prevent his people from learning what he has done, T'Chaka is forced to abandon N'Jobu's son by an American woman, Erik Stevens. In the present day, following the death of T'Chaka, T'Challa is to be crowned king of Wakanda. With help from Okoye, head of Wakanda's royal guard the Dora Milaje, and The 88 Squad, who arrived after receiving T'Challa's message, he extracts his ex-lover Nakia from her undercover assignment among human traffickers so that she can attend the ceremony. T'Challa is challenged for the crown by M'Baku, leader of the rival J'Bari tribe, but T'Challa defeats him in ritual combat thanks to help from his childhood friends He-Man and Lion-O and assumes the throne. Word soon reaches Wakanda that Ulysses Klaue and Cinder have resurfaced, having stolen a Wakanda artifact from a British museum with help from The Horde Of Darkness, Cinder, and Skeletor, which he intends to sell to a buyer in Korea. Urged by the leader of Wakanda's armies, W'Kabi, to bring the elusive Klaue to justice, T'Challa, Nakia, Okoye, He-Man, Lion-O, and The 88 Squad try to intercept him, but things become complicated when T'Challa and IG-86 discover the buyer is T'Challa's old friend Everett K. Ross of the CIA. The deal subsequently goes sour, and a car chase ensues that culminates in Klaue's apprehension and The Horde Of Darkness's escape when 88 Squad members Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long help The 88 Squad overpower The Horde Of Darkness. While in CIA custody, however, Klaue is rescued by Skeletor, Cinder, The Horde Of Darkness, and Erik Stevens, now going by the name "Killmonger." Ross is seriously injured in the attack, and rather than pursue the villains, T'Challa, The 88 Squad, He-Man, Lion-O, and Ruby Rose's team opt to take Ross back to Wakanda where his sister Shuri uses their advanced technology to save his life. Killmonger and the other villains Klaue and take his body to Wakanda as a token, declaring his identity to the tribal elders and challenging T'Challa, He-Man, Lion-O, Ruby Rose's team, and The 88 Squad for the throne. Thanks to help from Cinder, Killmonger triumphs in ritual combat and hurls the defeated T'Challa over a waterfall, but The 88 Squad and The Horde Of Darkness continue their fight, which results in Blake being turned into a trophy by Killmonger, much to the dismay of Lego Jango Fett, who falls for Blake. After the long fight, The 88 Squad are overpowered and pushed down the waterfall by Cinder, but they are rescued by IG-82's Squad, and the heroes escape. After ingesting the heart-shaped herb to gain the powers of the Black Panther, Killmonger enacts his father's plan, preparing shipments of Wakandan weapons to be distributed around the world. Nakia, Shuri, Ross, The 88 Squad, IG-82's Squad, He-Man, Lion-O, Ruby, Weiss, The Camp Camp ''heroes (who have joined the heroes during the car chase scene), and T'Challa's mother Ramonda flee Wakanda to The 88 Squad's home base, but the home base explodes after AVGN detonates bombs that were secretly planted around the base, with Zordon and Alpha 5's fates unknown as they were caught in the explosion. They then seek the aid of the J'Bari tribe. There, they find that M'Baku and his men have found and are caring for the still-living T'Challa. Healed by a heart-shaped herb brought by Nakia, T'Challa and the other heroes return to Wakanda and renew their combat with The Horde Of Darkness, Killmonger, who is now wearing a Black Panther armor of his own, Cinder, and Skeletor, who has created 80s versions of the He-Man characters to attack the heroes. While Shuri, Nakia, and Okoye join the Dora Milaje and J'Bari in battling W'Kabi and the Wakandan army, and while The 88 Squad take their fight with The Horde Of Darkness to Beacon Academy, which is nearby Wakanda, Ross manages to shoot down the planes carrying the Wakandan weapons before they can leave the country. The 80s ThunderCats heroes soon join The 88 Squad in fighting The Horde Of Darkness, but Weiss is turned into a trophy by Cinder, much to the heroes' shock. Having enough, Ruby Rose and Star Butterfly team up and fight Cinder. T'Challa and Killmonger's battle meanwhile carries them into the heart of the vibranium mine, where sonic disruptors used in the mining and transport of the metal disrupt their vibranium armor. While his body is briefly exposed, T'Challa is able to stab his cousin, and Killmonger chooses to die free rather than accept T'Challa's offer to be healed. Elsewhere, The 88 Squad and The Horde Of Darkness continue their fight, as 80s He-Man overpowers the heroes thanks to his "gay" powers. However, IG-80 plays ''Fabulous Secret Powers (AKA Heyyeyaaeyaaeyaeyaa), ''which leads to 80s He-Man's defeat by He-Man (2002) as it is 80s He-Man's greatest weakness. Cinder is also defeated after getting shot multiple by IG-82, and Skeletor is too defeated and taken into custody by He-Man and Lion-O. However, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long are suddenly turned into trophies by Wario, and The Horde Of Darkness escape with the trophy forms of Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake in tow. The 88 Squad follow them, but a subspace bomb suddenly ignites and engulfs Beacon Academy, sucking in and killing millions. The 88 Squad, however, rescue some civilians and escape in their starship. Realizing that isolationism has only harmed Wakanda by creating men like Killmonger, Skeletor, and Cinder, T'Challa, He-Man, and Lion-O decide to open the country's borders, establishing an embassy in the United States, to be run by He-Man, Lion-O, Nakia, and Shuri. The 88 Squad bid farewell to T'Challa, who assures the Squad that he and Wakanda will help build a new and secure base for them in New York City, and depart to another location after receiving a call from Hank Pym. In a mid-credits scene, T'Challa appears before the United Nations to reveal Wakanda's true nature to the world, as Tempest Shadow watches in hidden, smiling evilly and declaring silently that everything is going accordingly to plan. In another mid-credits scene, which takes place immediately after the first mid-credits scene, He-Man and Lion-O give a cure-like Wakandian medicine (which was given to them by IG-86) to Princess Adora, who has been in a coma along with several other princes and princesses due to Cinder Fall's wrath. After He-Man and Lion-O leave the medical room, Adora's fist clenches, hinting that the cure worked. In a post-credits scene, Shuri continues to help Bucky Barnes with his recuperation. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA TRIVIA *It is revealed that He-Man, Lion-O, and T'Challa are childhood friends in this movie. *This film marks the official series debuts of Lion-O & His Team (2011 Thundercats), 80s Lion-O & His Team, Teela (2002), Man-At-Arms (2002), Orko (2002), Cringer / Battle Cat (2002), The Sorceress (2002), Cinder Fall ''(''from RWBY) Max, Nikki, & Neil (from ''Camp Camp), Skeletor (2002), Mumm Ra (2011), and 80s He-Man, Skeletor, Cringer / Battle Cat, & Mumm Ra. The film also teases the future debut of Princess Adora (2018), who is portrayed in the film as He-Man (2002)'s younger sister. *It is revealed that Beacon Academy is located near Wakanda. *80s He-Man will be working for The Horde Of Darkness and, believe it or not, is gay, much to 2002 He-Man's dismay. *The famous 2005 fan-made He-Man music video, ''Fabulous Secret Powers / Heyyeyaaeyaaeyaeyaa, ''will play a part in the film, as it is revealed to be 80s He-Man's weakness. SOUNDTRACK *Fabulous Secret Powers / Heyyeyaaeyaaeyaeyaa, SLACKCiRCUS (Is played during the final battle as 80s He-Man's ultimate weakness) *All The Stars, Kendrick Lamar ft. SZA (Credits Song) GALLERY & CONCEPT ART RubyRoseTrophy.png|Ruby Rose's Trophy Form WeissTrophy.png|Weiss Schnee's Trophy Form BlakeBelladonnaTrophy.png|Blake Belladonna's Trophy Form YangXiaoLongTrophy.png|Yang Xiao Long's Trophy Form IG88BlackPantherStoryboard.png|IG-80 and Yang witnessing Weiss getting trophicized IG88BlackPantherMidCreditTease.png|The Ending To The Mid-Credit Scene, which teases the debut of Adora / She-Ra